


俱利山初夜

by UzamiIsuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzamiIsuge/pseuds/UzamiIsuge





	俱利山初夜

#ooc预警

#前文走tag痴汉审神者的本丸  
#跳过剧情吃的肉是没有爱的

大俱利在大浴场洗完澡回到房间后，看到了这样的一幅情景。

他的恋刃背对着门，穿着打刀统一的浴衣，没有披着平时用来遮掩相貌的白布，一脸局促的跪坐在床铺边。

“你没事吧？”大俱利慌张地走过去，却看到被被羞红的脸，手上还放着一本摊开的书，书上的画面让大俱利一下子愣住了。

画面上的两名男子肢体交缠，做着一些不可描述的事，而这两名主角却又是他再熟悉不过的脸。

被被一下慌了神，回过头解释:“不是的！”没有被掩盖的脸更红了，头_上似乎都冒出了烟。

看着自家恋刃满脸通红地解释的样子，大俱利突然感觉这个刃平时披着白布真是太正确了，这么美丽的刃，这么美丽的样子只能让自己看见。

大俱利注意到被被身前有一个打开的盒子，正是今天本丸那场莫名其妙的讲习后那个女人一脸神秘兮兮地交给他们的，里面还有一支软膏和几个小小的包装袋。

“国广，我不是那个意思……"

大俱利从背后抱住了被被，被被依然背对着他，奇怪地弓起了背。

正奇怪恋刃的反应的大俱利目光越过被被的肩膀，看到了他腿间浴衣布料的凸起。

“……我出去一下，国广你自己解决一下。”大俱利试图转身走开，却感觉自己的衣袖被拽住了。

“广光不想和我……做这种事吗？”被被低着头:“那为什么……在我睡着……做那种事……”

大俱利脑子里哄地一下炸开了，他很喜欢自己的恋刃，喜欢得不得了，不知道从什么时候开始，只是看着这个刃的睡脸，就会产生“他是我的"想把他弄得乱七八糟"之类的念头，身体就不由自主地起了反应。几乎每个夜里，大俱利都要等被被睡着后，悄悄地去厕所解决生理问题。

“也对……和我这种仿……”剩下的话被堵在喉中，大俱利的舌撬开被被来不及合上的唇齿，与他的软舌纠缠，直到被被快要窒息得昏过去才放开他。

“那国广呢？"被被听着恋刃低沉的声音，感觉心脏快要炸开了:“国广你愿意……和我做这样的事吗？”

不等被被回答，大俱利就把他压倒在床上，一手撑在他头边，一手拉开浴衣的衣带，吻上他的脖颈，感受着他轻轻地颤栗。  
大俱利的手伸入浴衣，握上了炙热的欲望:“如果你不愿意的话，我会停的。”

被被睁开因羞涩紧闭的双眼，目光撞进了那双金瞳，瞳中仅仅倒映着他一刃的面容。

他没有说话，只是点点头，伸手拉开了身上的刃的衣带，抬头吻上了恋刃的唇。

“……啊！"

“！痛吗？”大俱利小心翼翼地做着扩张，生怕伤到了他。

“不是，嘶……”被被侧过脸不敢看大俱利的脸，大腿不自觉地在他腰侧摩擦:“只是……感觉……有点奇怪…… .够了吧..”

大俱利把头埋在他的颈窝，喑哑的说："不要煽动我啊，我会停不下来的…….

"！"被被突然推开大俱利："等一下！”“怎么了？”

“那个…… '被被翻过身，跪趴在床上，臀部翘起，将一片春光展现在了大俱利眼前"好…….第一…….这个姿势……会好一- 点……..

大俱利感觉自己脑内的某根弦断了。“唔？嘶…….唔嗯…….”被被感觉后面被撑开到极限，和手指完全不同的粗大在侵入，烫得他想往前缩。

大俱利安抚地舔吻着他的后背，试图用爱抚来缓解被被的不安：“痛吗？”

“不……”被被抓紧床单，抬头大口呼吸着空气："没事的……继续。”

大俱利还是小心翼翼的在浅处缓缓动着，感到他稍微放松了就继续进入，直到完全进入他的身体。

“我要动了。”大俱利轻吻被被的耳垂，下身开始抽动了起来，并四处探索，试图找到所谓的敏感点。

被被感受着大俱利在他身体里的动作，突然感到某处受到了撞击，一股酥麻顺着脊背而上，内壁不禁收紧，将那炽热的欲望勾勒的一清二楚。

大俱利发现了他的反应，便加快速度，大力撞击那一点。

“唔啊……广光……慢点，感觉好奇……”大脑快要无法思考了。

大俱利沉默着，只是下身又加快了速度，每次都准确地撞在同一点。

呻吟越来越难以抑制，被被只好咬住了自己的手，一只手臂却横在了他的面前，另一只手将他的手从他的口中拿出按在一旁，温热的气息靠近了敏感的耳："会受伤的，要咬就咬这里……”

真的…….无法思考了……被被一口咬在面前的手臂上，大俱利吃痛地哼了一声，稍微减缓了动作。

稍微恢复了一点理智，看着自己留在恋刃手臂上的痕迹，被被不知道为什么轻轻地舔舐着那个牙印。

大俱利停了一下， 退出了被被的身体，将他翻了过来，在他迷茫的目光中吻上了他微肿的双唇，将他白皙的双腿分开放在手臂上，进入了他的深处。

房间里回荡着肉体交合的水声，还有唇间不时泄出的呻吟。

“国广……”大俱利终于放过了他的唇，右手抚上他的欲望，伏在他耳边低声地说："一起去吧……

"？”被被还没反应过来，就陷入了快感之中，前后的双重刺激，让初经人事的他很快缴了械，射得两刃腹部上都是。随后他又感到一-股热流涌进了他的身体，不禁浑身战栗，大脑一片空白。

大俱利看着被被这幅样子，抱起自己的恋刃到浴室清理。

“嗯？”被被清醒过来时，发现自己正趴在浴缸边上，似乎有什么从那处流到大腿，让人感觉羞耻得不行。

“醒了？”

“！”被被想起了发生了什么，脸立马变得通红。

“这个留在里面不好，我会帮你清干净的。”被被感到手指在刚刚被进入的地方搅动，瞬间羞耻心爆炸。

“够了，我自己来……”

“别闹。”

“都说了我自己来！"被被有点生气地挣脱了大俱利扶住他腰间的手，双腿根本跪不住，身体一下失去平衡向后滑去，大俱利以他最高的机动接住了被被的腰臀，却没有护住被被撞到浴缸壁的下巴。

被被轻伤。


End file.
